


smoke and blood

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: capnolagnia or bloodplay.





	smoke and blood

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ohkura’s outside having a cigarette, smoking so thoughtfully that he doesn’t notice the footsteps approaching him. He’s lost in his thoughts of late-night practices and drum beats, mostly what he’s going to have for dinner since it’s after dark and his stomach is beginning to protest.

“Hungry?” a voice asks, and Ohkura would have to be deaf not to recognize it even if it was mixed in with a crowd of people.

“Clearly I am,” Ohkura responds, a mixture of snark and indifference because hungry Ohkuras don’t give a shit how their words are interpreted.

“Hey, be nice to me,” Hina teases, leaning on Ohkura’s shoulder and shoving something in his face. “I came all the way out here to give this to you.”

It’s a rice ball, a big, beautiful rice ball, and Ohkura’s eyes widen in Hina’s general direction before he gobbles it all down in the time it takes the smallest amount of ash to form on the tip of his smoke.

“Mrrgghto,” he mumbles as an afterthought, still chewing the last bite and maybe savoring it because he doesn’t know when he’ll get to eat again.

“You’re welcome,” Hina replies, understanding him perfectly because they’re like that; even if Ohkura had said ‘fuck you’ it would have still meant thanks.

Hina doesn’t leave, leaning with his back against the ledge and randomly bumping Ohkura’s shoulder as the latter finally swallows and goes to finish his cigarette. “Something on your mind?” Hina asks.

Ohkura snorts as he exhales. “I’m a simple man, Murakami. Feed me and I’m happy.”

“You don’t sound happy.”

“I’m _tired_ ,” Ohkura whines, catching Hina mid-bump and leaning his forehead on his shoulder instead. “I just want to sleep.”

Hina pets his head, stroking his hair, and it’s probably the most comforting thing Ohkura’s ever experienced. The hands that constantly berate the others being gentle for once. “Hey,” Hina says softly, and Ohkura thinks he’s about to say something positive, like ‘it’ll be okay’ or ‘hang in there’, but what comes out of his mouth is “let me get a hit of that.”

“Get your own, mooch-” Ohkura starts to snap, lifting his head and taking a long drag defiantly.

“Okay,” Hina cuts him off, with his actions as well as his voice when he grabs Ohkura’s face and fuses their mouths together, inhaling Ohkura’s smoke and exhaling through his nose, his lips lingering after the fact and making no effort to move.

Ohkura stills, his eyes closed and his mind racing faster than before, this time with feelings instead of concrete thoughts. His breath hitches without his permission, Hina’s resulting chuckle echoing in his ears, but before he can get angry Hina’s tongue is tracing the inner part of his bottom lip and the remainder of Ohkura’s cigarette falls carelessly from his fingers.

It’s with both hands that Hina’s back is shoved into the ledge, Ohkura tilting his head as he meets Hina’s tongue and raises the stakes, his hands gripping onto Hina’s shoulders like he’s in danger of leaving. However, judging by the way Hina hooks his fingers into Ohkura’s belt loops and yanks him closer, that seems to be the exact opposite of his intent.

The pressure in Ohkura’s body accumulates as he feels Hina against him, all firm muscles and sharp angles in contrast to the soft lips and persistent tongue claiming his mouth. His grip turns into a clutch, a fistful of Hina’s shirt in each hand as his hips rock against Hina’s and elicits a low groan that he feels against his tongue.

“Is this what you want?” Hina mumbles into Ohkura’s lips, his hands slipping under Ohkura’s shirt and tracing along his bare waistline until they meet right above the button of his pants. Ohkura’s stomach concaves instinctually, creating a gap for Hina’s fingers to dip into. “Do you want me like this?”

“Where?” Ohkura manages to ask, seeing no need to answer such a stupid question and choosing to focus on much more important matters.

“Here,” Hina breathes, nibbling on Ohkura’s bottom lip as he swiftly pops the button and lowers the zipper on Ohkura’s pants. “It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”

Ohkura’s eyes snap open, seeing both the smirk on Hina’s face and the fire in his eyes that has him diving back into Hina’s mouth, proprieties be damned, _timing_ be damned, particularly when Hina’s hand wraps around his cock and tugs purposefully. Hina swallows his cries of relief, his free hand sliding up Ohkura’s body and tangling in his hair, cradling his head with a possession that Ohkura doesn’t really mind.

He’s harder than he remembers being before, Hina’s touch harmonizing perfectly with the way Ohkura’s rolling his hips to get more, indirectly thrusting against Hina and feeling him respond, not just between his legs but also the way he tightens his grip and deepens their kiss. Ohkura whines into Hina’s mouth, both of his hands falling to Hina’s ass and pulling him forward to meet his rhythm.

“What, what do you want?” Hina whispers softly, a little condescendingly, but that’s okay because he’s letting Ohkura fuck his hand and he could probably speak badly about Ohkura’s mother right now and it would be okay. “I can’t do it for you if I don’t know.”

“Fuck you,” Ohkura mutters deeply, meaning either sense of the phrase as his mouth falls from Hina’s and presses into his neck, leaving lazy kisses that are more like dragging his lips and tongue along the skin.

“Okay,” Hina says in his ear, his voice making Ohkura shiver and rush to fumble with the fastenings of Hina’s pants, faltering when his fingers brush against the bulge and Hina moans.

Ohkura continues to attach his mouth to Hina’s neck, his teeth nipping at the skin and Hina’s vocal about that too, directing his sounds right into Ohkura’s ear and taking away any remaining inhibitions he may have had about shoving down Hina’s pants and urging him to hop up onto the ledge.

Hina’s quick to read his mind and up he goes, his touch leaving Ohkura long enough to reach down into his pocket. “Do you want to do this or should I?”

“You do it,” Ohkura hisses, raising his oral assault to the very back of Hina’s jaw, right behind his ear, and Hina’s noises turn guttural from Ohkura’s biting in addition to what he’s doing between his own legs.

Ohkura looks down despite himself, sees Hina’s finger going in and out before being joined by another, his thick cock bouncing against his flat stomach with the force of his intrusions. Ohkura gasps at the sight, his fingers trailing around Hina’s waist and up his length, smirking when Hina’s voice rumbles in his throat and he prepares himself more roughly.

After what seems like forever, Ohkura’s cock is encased in both of Hina’s hands, the slick substance applied from base to tip so sensually that Ohkura thrusts into it. Hina chuckles and wraps his legs around Ohkura’s waist, guiding him to where he needs to be and clutching onto Ohkura’s biceps as the latter starts to push inside.

Ohkura moans first, the tight warmth surrounding him as he struggles to hold out long enough for Hina’s body to become accustomed to him. He ends up looping his arms around Hina’s thighs and securing his own hands behind Hina’s back to keep him up upright, his mouth right next to Hina’s ear as he slowly rolls his hips into the resistance that’s squeezing back in protest.

Hina’s face is buried in Ohkura’s shoulder, muffling his noises that become more rushed and heated as Ohkura moves faster. Ohkura latches onto Hina’s earlobe with his teeth in an attempt to keep quiet, but the resulting clamp around his cock has him crying out into the night despite his precautions.

He thrusts through it, a small grunt escaping with each staggered breath as his forehead returns to Hina’s shoulder, where he nudges the shirt out of the way to nibble on his collarbone. Hina likes that too if the way he’s digging his nails into Ohkura’s muscles is any indication, and Ohkura bites with his whole mouth until he’s pretty sure he’s broken the skin. If anything Hina likes that more, pushing back against every one of Ohkura’s thrusts and throwing his head back with a loud wail that everyone in a mile radius had to hear.

Raising his eyes to Hina’s face, Ohkura struggles to focus as his tongue automatically flicks out to lap up the little drops of blood he’d spilled from Hina’s body, his hips snapping faster as Hina gets tighter and practically bites through his own lip to keep from screaming again.

Then Hina reaches down between them and grabs hold of himself, pumping in time to Ohkura’s rhythm and when Hina comes, his insides squeeze Ohkura so hard that Ohkura can’t help but follow, their mutual release leaving them limp and breathless with Hina’s blood on Ohkura’s lips and Ohkura’s cock buried deep inside Hina.

Ohkura is so out of it that it feels like someone else is helping Hina down from the ledge, redressing them both and leaning against Hina’s heaving chest. His chin is lifted up by a single finger and Hina’s tongue is flicking along his lips, tasting his own life before claiming Ohkura’s mouth yet again.

When they finally part, Hina sighs and punches Ohkura in the arm. “Bet you’re happy now.”

Rolling his eyes, Ohkura follows him back inside, figuring that at least he’s not hungry anymore.


End file.
